1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing device and a control method for the drawing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique, for example, according to JP 2000-194838 A, a technique is proposed in which a finger having a nail to be drawn is held in a drawing device which draws a nail design on a finger nail.
JP 2000-194838 A discloses a nail art device including a holder for locking a finger. The holder includes an actuation unit on which a finger is placed, and a pair of blade-shaped supporting members interlocking with movement of the actuation unit. When a user places a finger on the actuation unit, and the actuation unit is moved downward, a gap between a pair of the supporting members is reduced, and therefore the finger placed on the actuation unit is held by the pair of the supporting members.
However, the holder according to Patent Literature 1 is for mechanically holding a finger by operating such as the actuation unit and the supporting member. Therefore the holder has a complicated structure and has no concept to softly support the finger.
Therefore, a structure in which a cushion and a spring are arranged on a palm side of a finger inserted into a finger insertion portion, and movement of the finger is suppressed by pressing a portion other than a nail on a nail side (upper side) of the finger against an upper wall of the finger insertion portion by using a reaction force of the cushion and the spring. However, in this structure, a finger can easily move horizontally, and a nail design may not be finely drawn on a nail.
In view of the above state, an object of the present invention is to provide a drawing device and a control method for the drawing device capable of finely drawing a nail design on a nail by suppressing horizontal movement of a finger inserted into a finger insertion portion and certainly holding the finger.